Crossing Swords
by Bopie98
Summary: When a brave young woman crosses swords with Saitou, things become difficult for her and for the rest of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki in any way shape or form.

**A/N: **Not exactly a long chapter, but I like how it turned out. Please review ^^

**Chapter 1**

As I was running from these creatures I had to ask myself; why wasn't I fighting back? They didn't seem strong at all. Just mad. I turned back to see if they were still chasing me. Their red eyes and white hair seemed strange to me. Their katanas were outstretched toward me; their eyes contained no level of sanity. So what was this hesitation I was feeling? I couldn't shake this feeling of innocence in them, somewhere buried deep within their souls. The sky blue of their uniforms shined in the moonlight. Before I knew what was happening, I was falling. I must have tripped when I was watching them. I cursed myself for being so clumsy. I was better than this. I drew my katana before I hit the ground on my shoulder, pain shooting through my arm. For an instant I lost control of my hand and my katana fell. Again, I cursed. The two crazed men stood above me, their laugh ringing through my ears. As I reached for my katana, a flash of light saved me. Blood rained down on me as the two men fell to the ground, life leaving their eyes. One man stood among the bodies, now pointing his katana at me. I already had a firm grasp of my own katana, but I was in no position to strike at him. With him standing and me on the ground, I would be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Who are you?" he asked, his blade not wavering.

"A better swordsman than you," I spat back. Though he did not smile, I could see the smirk in his eyes. He doubted me, or thought I was bluffing.

"A better swordsman would have been able to defeat these two without a problem," he replied, gesturing to the two bodies on the ground. I began to stand up slowly, but the man put the tip of his katana to my throat. "Don't move or you will be dead in a second."

"If I am not allowed to stand then how am I suppose to prove myself to you?" I growled through clenched teeth. I couldn't die here. I had better things to do. In one smooth motion I lifted my blade and swung at his legs. He seemed surprised at this movement and stepped back to avoid the blow, giving me just enough room to stand. I took a fighting stance and the man smiled a bit, but only for a second. He came at me with his katana with faster speed than I had originally anticipated, but his moves were predictable. I dodged all of the slashes and waited for the perfect moment to strike out. It came quickly and I let the blade guide my hand. It cut into the flesh of his side, but not a deep wound. Though he did not show it, his shock was evident in his eyes. I sheathed my blade and took on a cold expression myself. "A warrior is nothing if he is unable to wield his weapon. Be lucky I did not aim for your arm."

"I'm sure he's very lucky." A voice from behind caused me to turn, but the tip of a blade was at my neck. "You are skilled for a woman, I will give you that." How could I have not seen this second man coming?

"Are you going to kill me?" I snarled. Chances of my survival were bleak, but I wasn't going to go down easy.

"No. Not yet anyway. Saitou, you okay?" the second man asked. So the first man's name was Saitou.

"It's nothing I can't handle," he replied, covering his wound with his hand. He was lucky it was just a shallow wound. If I had desired it, he would be as dead as the two men at my feet. But I had not felt any true hostility when fighting him.

"So little girl, what are you doing here?" the unnamed man asked.

"That is none of your concern," I snapped. I glanced at my surroundings. The only ways out were the way I came and the two directions that the two men were standing in. I could probably get past the wounded one with no problem, but with his new backup I would surely be killed. I could take on two enemies at once, but only if they are both in front of me. One in back and one in front, even a wounded one, were not very good odds for me. If I attacked the one behind me, I may be able to have enough time to escape since the first one was wounded. No, that wound wouldn't stop him it wasn't deep enough. I cursed myself for being generous.

"Do we at least get to know your name?" the man behind me mused. I thought about telling him that was also none of his concern, but if I was going to die, I might as well make sure someone knew my name.

"It's Akita," I replied.

"Oh, that's just like my name." After that there was a sharp blow to my skull and the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I came to I was bound. I wasn't sure where I was, but I was willing to bet those two men had something to do with my current location. I began to move my wrists and winced, the rope beginning to cut into my flesh. It would appear that I had been unconscious for quite some time. I sighed and realized I had a gag in my mouth. Perfect. I swung my legs around and used my torso to get me into a sitting position and then stood up. The room I was in was plain, hardly worth remembering. The door opened and I looked over.

"Oh my, you certainly are a spirited one aren't you?" the man said smiling. I looked at him confused. Did killers usually smile at their pray? Maybe I wasn't as informed in swordplay as I thought. "Oh my, Okita seems to have bound you quite tightly. He seems to enjoy doing that."

"What is this place? I've never heard of a den of killers who know hospitality," I said as the man untied my arms. He left the bindings on my wrists and I cursed. I could still feel the concealed knife in the small of my back and was itching to use it.

"Oh, we're not a den of killers," the man replied. I followed him into a different room, this time with a group of men. And every single one of them had swords. The two men that attacked me, in a matter of speaking, were sitting side by side. I was beginning to seriously doubt this wasn't a den of killers.

"I demand to be set free," I said pushing past the man. Scanning the room more thoroughly I noticed a girl on the other side of Saitou. I looked at the three men in front of me, one of which having a sling on his arm. What a shame his enemy wasn't as generous as I was.

"You are in no position to be demanding anything," the man with the longer hair said coldly. I glanced at him and glared.

"Would you like me to duel you? I'm sure your subordinate can tell you how well I fight," I hissed.

"I'm sure he could. Now tell me, why did you attack them?" he asked.

"Because he was aiming his blade at me. What you do with your men is none of my concern, but when I am threatened the least I could do was defend myself. I don't care if you send some of your men to kill the crazed ones and I don't care why their appearances were abnormal," I explained. The man flinched slightly, but I didn't care. "I was just walking when those things attacked me. And although my skills are far superior than any of yours I wasn't just about to kill two crazed men. They probably had no idea what they were doing."

"Where were you headed?" the man in the middle asked.

"I don't know, just anywhere," I replied. That's all they needed to know on that subject.

"Why are you dressed like a man?" the man in the sling asked.

"Because I was never raised as a woman. My father was a harsh man and didn't get the male child he wanted. He settled with me." Everyone nodded and I felt a tug at the rope. The man who had led me here was now pulling to take me out. I yanked back and the rope fell out of his hands. All the men in the room stood, drawing their katanas.

"Stop," the man in the middle ordered. They all paused and obeyed. So he was the leader, he seemed easy enough to take down. "I would hate to waste such talent. If she can wound Saitou then she would be an excellent asset. Unless, of course, she prefers death?"

"As long as none of you get in my way it wouldn't be horrible to stay here," I replied dryly. It was away from my father and that's exactly what I wanted. It wasn't the ideal situation, but it wasn't a bad offer. I looked at the man I wounded. "I'm sorry." I bowed my head slightly and looked away. The bindings on my wrists were cut and I rubbed the raw flesh left from the rope.

"Chizuru, take her to a room," the man with the long hair ordered. A second in command perhaps? Was this a military operation? The girl stood and I turned to leave. "Wait." I turned around and caught my katana before it hit me. "I believe that belongs to you." I nodded and followed the girl to a room.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring. I was never a people person.

"The same thing happened to me," she said brightly. I rolled my eyes. How can people be this happy? I've never seen it. Although, if the same thing happened, then she should be able a decent fighter as well. Once we got to the room I drew my blade and pointed it at her. "What are you doing?" I didn't ask as I thrusted the katana toward her. She tripped and fell, screaming as she did. Had she no honor? She put her hand on the hilt of her short sword, but didn't draw it. Was she playing with me? I allowed her to stand, but once she was on her feet, I charged at her. I was stopped by three men. I looked at the girl and she still hadn't pulled her blade out.

"That's enough," one of them growled. I snorted and sheathed my blade.

"What's the use of keeping a girl around that doesn't even know how to draw her weapon?" I asked coldly. I looked at the girl and glared. "These people may be able to protect you here, but they can't on the battlefield. If you rely on them during a real fight you and they will die." I walked into the room and closed the door. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

**A/N:** **Yay chapter two! The part with Chizuru I just had to put in. It always bothered me in the anime that she never drew her sword, just had her hand like she was going to. Happy Fourth of July everybody! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days were borderline agonizing. None of the men would come near me except when the brought me my meals. When they did look at me it was only for a short time so they could glare. The only one who didn't was Saitou. I was still learning everyone's name. The girl never came near me, but that was fine. The men were probably telling her not to come for her own safety, not that it mattered. I wouldn't raise my blade against someone who couldn't fight. She would probably be dead soon anyway. In regard to her death, I wouldn't have a part in it. Fighting groups of people is fun, but not when all of them are as skilled as the men here. I stayed in my room for the most part, but on decent nights I would wander out into the courtyard. Many were asleep by then. Tonight was the perfect example. I walked out of the room quietly and sat on a rock near the pond. The water was so clear that I could see my reflection. My hair had always been short; I cut it on a regular basis so that it never came past my ear. My clothing was masculine and my expression frozen to an angry stare. The girl, Chizuru was pretending to be a boy, but I looked like one more than she did. I heard a soft footstep to my right and drew my katana before turning around. About two yards ahead of me stood the man with the ponytail and constantly angry expression, Hijikata I believe was his name.

"I admire the lack of hesitation in your blade, but there is no need to draw it here," he said flatly. I snorted and sheathed my katana.

"It's a reflex. I'm not exactly welcome here," I replied.

"That you brought on yourself," he said. I snorted and looked back into the pond. Quiet is not a luxury that can be attained very often. "When I first met you, you were as hostile as any soldier, but looking at you now I can see the woman you are desperately trying to bury."

"You are mistaken. There was never a woman in me," I said. "My father went through a great deal of trouble making sure of that."

"I'm not going to ask you about your past, I don't care. What I am going to ask you is to stay away from Chizuru."

"Did you need to get me alone to ask me that? It seems as though you could have told me anytime you wished," I snapped, not taking my eyes off of the water. I was jealous of it. Even through all this noise, it was still able to remain calm. "But do not worry. I have no intention of going near that girl. It was an engagement of misunderstanding that controlled my actions, nothing more." I stood up and walked past him, not looking into his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room. You have already disrupted my night and I do not wish to allow you to continue," I replied, walking into the room I have no choice but to call mine. I closed the door without another word and placed my sword on the ground next to the bed. I had been here for a little over a week and I had not been out of the gates. I still felt as if my father were going to find me and end my miserable life. He had threatened me enough. I sighed and lay on the bed, having no desire to rest. Sleeping meant an opening. I stayed awake, watching the sunrise through the window. I waited for the meal they brought me, since they didn't want me eating with them. This time when the door opened, it was that Heisuke boy.

"It's time to eat," he said coldly, placing the food down.

"If you would all let me out you could be rid of me faster," I commented. He looked at me and seemed surprised. I didn't blame him since I had made a habit of not speaking to anyone.

"It's not quite that simple," he replied. I sighed and grabbed the food, sitting cross-legged on my bed with it in front of me.

"If it's not simple to let me go, then just kill me. I have no desire to be trapped in a mansion with men who want me dead anyway," I said taking a bite out of some bread.

"What are you going on about?" I looked up and saw Okita standing next to Heisuke. "Killing you would be a waste. If you have a problem here, then maybe you shouldn't threaten the people here." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"She told me she was here for the same reasons I was. I thought she could fight. It didn't occur to me that she was weak," I spat back. "Furthermore, I never intended on hurting anyone. I allowed her to stand when she fell. I gave her time to draw her blade. In a real battle the enemy will not be so kind."

"You want to fight? You got it," Heisuke said as he drew his blade. I stood up quickly only to realize that was a bad idea. The room spun around me and I began to stumble. Okita quickly came to my side and caught me as I fell.

"Maybe this isn't the time for that Heisuke. Go eat, I'll be there shortly," Okita said. Heisuke snorted and sheathed his blade as he walked out, closing the door behind him. "Now what is this all about?"

"I haven't slept since I got here. I believe it's catching up to me," I admitted bitterly. Perhaps I was weaker than I thought.

"Why on earth would you not sleep?" he asked incredulous.

"Sleeping creates an opening. That is what my father has taught me," I replied, my vision beginning to blur. The tired feeling I had been suppressing has begun hitting me with its full force. Okita sighed as he laid me on the bed.

"You're not around people that are going to cause you harm, you can rest," he said softly, pulling the blanket up. I looked at him and his expression seemed to soften. "You know, you're not nearly as frightening as you seem to want to be. As you are now, I couldn't kill you if I wanted to." He stood up and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. That was all I saw before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a sense of déjà vu. I sat up slowly, keeping pressure on the spot on my head where the pounding was the worst. I scanned my surroundings carefully, and saw Okita sitting near my bed. I grabbed my katana out of reflex, not actually intending on using it against him.

"Is that how you usually wake up?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice. I glared at him, not in the mood to deal with his sarcasm.

"What are you doing here? Surly there must be something more interesting to do than watch me sleep," I snapped back. He just chuckled.

"Not really. You talk in your sleep." I froze where I was, my hand gripping onto my katana until my knuckles turned white. What could I have possibly said? I tried to think back to the dream I was having, but it was fuzzy and hard to remember.

"What did I say?" I asked cautiously. It was no use getting upset over something that could possibly be trivial.

"Oh, you were crying and carrying on saying, "Daddy no! Don't! I didn't mean to!" You sounded like a child. It was cute and pathetic at the same time," he replied smugly. My eyes darkened as I remembered what it was I dreamt about. "There was also something about you yelling, "Hey! That's mine!" What? Did someone take your favorite doll?" I knew his intentions were purely playful and he had no idea what he was talking about, but my hand reacted faster than my mind. With a loud crack, my palm connected with his cheek. My palm stung a bit from the impact, but at the moment I was in no state of mind to notice pain.

"My father would beat me not only with his fists, but with his blade when I was out of line or did not do my training to his specifications. He was a great swordsman and proved it every time he sparred with me before I was ready. A man from an army came to me while I was walking in the streets and grabbed my sword from me. He was the first man I killed. Not that any of this is any of your business, but I would appreciate if you would not make fun of a situation that you don't understand," I snarled. He just looked at me with calm eyes that almost made me uneasy.

"Wow, I never expected to be apologizing to you, but I'm sorry," he said now looking uncomfortable. I felt a strange sense of satisfaction and yet there was a burning dissatisfaction with myself. I promised myself anyone who didn't need to know about my father wouldn't. It was truly curious why I told this man whom I barely knew.

"It's fine," I said standing. "I don't need your sympathy. Forget I mentioned it." I walked out without another word, stepping into the dim light of the sunset. I had been asleep that long? I heard laughing from my left, but I disregarded it. I wasn't a big fan of the conventional methods of having fun. I began to walk and stopped suddenly when the Chizuru girl walked out of a room. We just stared in silence, my expression probably not pleasant.

"Are you alright?" she asked timidly. "I had heard you collapsed."

"I'm fine," I replied coolly. "I'm not going to apologize for attacking you. In my opinion you were at fault. To be in a group of fighters and not being able to fight is insulting to those around you." I smiled, remembering the words of the men. "You know, everyone here wishes me to stay away from you. I will heed their advice, but it would probably be better for you to learn a few things about self-defense. I would gladly teach you, but I wouldn't teach in ways they would prefer."

"You would teach me?" she asked, seeming intrigued.

"Yes, but my training would be hard and probably painful until you learned. Unfortunately for you the men would not allow me to teach you in such a manor," I replied.

"I understand," she said getting onto her knees, "but I would like you to teach me anyway."

"Excellent. We will begin at dawn tomorrow." I turned and walked away from her without allowing her to speak. It might be good to get my mind off of my frustration of being a prisoner here. When I walked into my room again Okita was gone. I sat on my bedding, placing my katana on my lap, and closing my eyes, falling into a state of meditation. Yes, tomorrow morning was sure to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was nearly three hours past dawn and Chizuru was almost at her limit. She had been knocked unconscious at least 4 times already and was bleeding from minor cuts all over her body. We decided to train away from the eyes of suspicious men and for that I was grateful. Just thinking of what the others would do if they found us like this grated on my nerves. Chizuru was skeptical about training with real swords, but my father never believed in training with firewood and I suppose I inherited that belief. She was standing before me breathing heavily, her stance fatigued as if her legs barely had the ability to support her weight. It was a sad sight to see, but her eyes held the intensity and fire of any warrior. If not for her eyes, I would not train her.

"We're stopping for today," I said sheathing my sword. Chizuru blinked and sheathed her own blade. "Go clean yourself up and come to my room. I will fix you up after the blood has been washed from your skin."

"Thank you Akita-sama," Chizuru said bowing slightly. She stumbled away and I shook my head. I had been going easy on her. She must have been the daughter of a noble. No real warrior would be affected so much by such small wounds. I walked to my room and sat on the floor, awaiting my meal. I couldn't say that I was beginning to enjoy this place, but it was nice to be given food instead of hunting and fishing for my own. I flinched at the thought. So many years of stealing food from others when I was very young just to be able to remain standing during training sessions with father.

When mealtime arrived I looked up to see Okita at my door. He wasn't holding anything and I was confused. Were they punishing me because they found out about Chizuru's wounds? Or were they finally allowing me to die, but making me suffer before hand?

"Come on, you're eating with us today," he said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow and stood up, following him to a room where everyone was already dining. They all looked so lively as they chatted and argued. All of them glanced over at me as I walked in, but only for a moment. I sat in front of a pallet next to Okita and Saito.

"So Chizuru, how did you hurt yourself?" Sano asked curiously. I showed no emotion on my face, not giving my involvement away.

"Oh, I fell this morning on some gravel. It was very clumsy of me," she replied. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I didn't smile back. Instead my eyes narrowed. She looked confused at the fierce expression and looked down, eating her food. She had a bandage on her left cheek. I had cut her right.

"You should be more careful," Hijikata said with a small smile. Chizuru looked up and smiled back.

"I will, thank you," she replied. I ate only a little. The atmosphere made me ill. Everyone was happy. Meals with my family were never a pleasant experience. My mother ate in a different section of the house while my father and I ate in the courtyard where we trained. I was forced to place all of my food that I had gathered on the ground and eat with my hands bound behind my back if the day's training wasn't going well. Many days he would not allow me to finish my meal. If he was done I was done. He picked up his sword and began training me again. I would have to get up with my hands bound and maneuver in such a way that he was forced to cut my bonds. The bonds would not come off unless I found a way out of them. Many days I had to sleep with them on. Of course, after mother died, my father preferred it that way.

"Excuse me," I said, forcing myself back to the present. I stood up and walked out without another word. I had to keep the past in the past. Allowing my mind to darker times would do nothing but bring back pain I did not want. I walked to the courtyard and sat on a rock, looking down at the pond. My brown hair was cut short and uneven with a sword. One of my eyes was blue while the other was a light brown. I was born with just blue eyes, but after a bad sparring match with my father he hit me in the eye. I couldn't see out of it for three months. Scars riddled my neck, but on scar ran from my ear to my jaw. I glanced at my wrists and saw the scars the bonds had left.

"I would have thought you wanted to have some company while you ate," Okita said standing a few feet behind me with his hands in his sleeves.

"I prefer to dine alone," I replied coldly. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. As a reflex I grabbed his wrist and yanked him to the ground. I let go of him as soon as I realized what happened and he stood, brushing himself off.

"You need to learn to relax," he said flatly. I shrugged slightly.

"And you need to learn not to touch people without permission," I snapped back.

"Fair enough. I'm heading off to patrol with Sano. Care to join us?" he asked. I sighed and stood up. He walked toward the front gate where Sano was waiting and the three of us walked into the city, myself behind the two of them.

**A/N: Reviving the stories time! I would make this chapter longer, but I plan on fun stuff happening in the city and it would just be too long of a chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I hadn't really had a chance to look at the city after arriving since it was dark and I was running away from crazed men, but now in the sunlight there was cheerfulness in the air along with a slight hint of fear. Looking around I saw no real reason for the fear to be present, but through experience I discovered peasants always feared something. Some of the young women were whispering to each other as we passed them. I heard one of them ask the other who the new young man was. I could only assume she was referring to me. It seemed only educated people could see through my appearance at a glance.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken off yet," Okita said without looking back at me. I hid my blush the best I could and scolded myself. It hadn't even crossed my mind to leave and for this I was ashamed. It was best not to get attached to one place. Staying still made it easy for those chasing me.

"I have business here," I replied flatly, but I was just making excuses for myself. Okita chuckled and continued walking. I had to ask myself; why was I staying? I was not particularly fond of any of the men or Chizuru. I didn't like staying in one place for too long. But one look at Okita, even if it was from the back, gave me a warm feeling. I didn't understand what it meant or even what this feeling was.

In my thoughts I didn't see the man grab my arm. I glared at the man at first, but upon seeing his face, my body became cold. He was bald and his cold black stare pierced my body to its core. He had two katanas on his left hip and his grip was firm, almost painful. My father was a tall man, much taller than I.

"Did you think you could run from me?" he asked in a low growl. Before I could force them back, memories flooded back. All the times my skin tasted his katana. All the times I was knocked unconscious and waking up with new cuts and bruises. All the times he shoved my face into the ground after he was finished eating and I wasn't. All the various medicines he placed in my food so I would build up immunity. All the beatings he gave me if I didn't wake up at the proper time.

My attempt to pull away was weak at best. His grip zapped all of my strength and made my body shake. I fell to my knees and lost the little breakfast I ate on the side of the road. My father merely laughed. I looked up at him and my expression must have been pathetic. I felt like a child again as the scars that littered my body began to ache as if they were fresh wounds. Even now I could not draw my katana or fight against him. I thought I heard the clash of steel, but I was far too lost in the past to hear anything clearly. Anything; but his voice.

"We're going home and this time you're staying there," he growled. He didn't wait for any confirmation. He began walking, dragging me in the dirt. I could feel small rocks slashing my skin, but I was shaking too hard to even attempt to stand. When we stopped I looked up again. My father was looking angrily ahead and I followed his gaze. Saito, Okita, and Sano were standing in front of him, katanas drawn. "You would threaten me?"

"You attacked one of our men," Saito replied plainly. My father's expression changed from confused to a smirk before looking down at me.

"You managed to fool even these men? I'm so proud of you Akita," he said grinning at me. I made a much undignified sound, much like a whimper. To show this much weakness in front of others was unforgivable, but I could not stop it. Whenever Father told me he was proud of me, he would become harsher and the training more severe. He looked back at the three warriors, his face annoyed again. "I cannot take all three of you on and hold on to this at the same time, so I suppose you win this time. But I will get her back."

"Not likely," Okita sneered. My father gave one more good tug on my arm resulting in a loud popping sound. I cried out and he dropped my wrist. He knelt down next to me.

"Thank you for making it easy to find you," he whispered before shoving my face into the dirt violently. Pain exploded and I dare not lift my head again. I heard him leave and three katanas being sheathed. I felt a gentle hand examine my shoulder before forcing it back into place. I fought back the scream this time and looked up. Okita was looking at me with concern. He took my good hand and helped me to my feet, but my legs would not support my weight. He caught me before I fell and lifted me into his arms.

"She looks like she's not all there," Sano commented, but his voice sounded so far away.

"She's in shock. You two continue the patrol, I'll take her back," Okita replied. My father taught me to be void of all weakness, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the shaking. Okita seemed to walk quickly and we were inside his room before I knew it. I tensed as he put me on the bed, laying me across it. He was about to remove my top, starting at the shoulders, but I didn't let him get that far. I grabbed his hand and twisted, nearly breaking it. I sat up and forced myself away from him, holding my clothes closed while looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. Would this shame have no end? He didn't say a word as he got up and knelt in front of me again.

"Don't," I said my voice barely a whisper. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, stabbing my pride with a thousand knives. I could stay here no longer. He pulled me into his arms and held me close, being mindful of my shoulder. My honor was already in shambles and I could no hold back my greatest fear. I cried in this man's arms. I couldn't tell exactly when I stopped crying and fell asleep, but I did know that all Okita did was hold me until the world was dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up a few hours ago, but I dared not get up. I had destroyed the little honor and pride I had managed to retain. If not for my katana being gone, I would have ended my life after waking. I was kidding myself when I thought I could escape my father and his torment. And now he continued to cause me great pain by just being in my presence. The display of weakness in front of warriors was too much to bear. I now have two options; to leave and continue running or to find my weapon and inflict a mortal wound upon myself. I got up, having regained my strength. Someone had bandaged my minor cuts and scrapes. Not that it mattered anymore.

It was night as I walked out into the courtyard. I sat on my usual rock and looked at the pond. The others would surly be sleeping, so I had plenty of time to find my blade. I watched the wind gently caress the water's edge, creating ripples. I reached down and dipped my fingertips into the water. The liquid was warmed by the recently set sun as I made circles with my finger.

"I thought you would never come out." I pulled my hand out of the water and swung my head around. Okita was standing a few feet away from me, my katana in his hand.

"Give that back to me," I demanded, standing. He shook his head and I growled. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself on account of your hurt pride," he replied. I glared at him as he took a step toward me. I wasn't sure why, but my heart began pounding as he did. I dared not show my confusion to him. When he got close enough I reached to grab the sword myself, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I cursed inwardly. Of course he would grab my hand; he wasn't holding my katana with his dominant hand.

"Let go of me," I said. He shook his head again and pulled on my arm suddenly. I lost my balance and fell against him. "What are you doing?"

"I can feel you heartbeat when we're this close," he murmured. I looked at him with wide eyes and attempted to pull away from him. He let go of my katana and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. "I was happy when you finally let that shell around you dissolve, even if it was because of your father." I sighed and allowed him to hold me, but my muscles did not relax. The last thing I needed was to feel vulnerable.

"Why are you saying all this?" I asked quietly. He held me out a ways so that I may look upon his face and he smiled.

"Because after living with you for a few days I've realized that you are a warrior, but you are also a woman. No matter how much to try to hide it," he replied before sliding his mouth onto mine. His kiss was gently with a hidden intensity. I wrapped my arms around him and something inside me was screaming to let go. When the kiss ended I broke from his grip and ran back to my room, not looking back. I looked at my hand and realized I was shaking just as I had with my father, but the feelings inside me were different. I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. I was not a woman; I was a warrior. Yet, Okita made me feel things I have never felt before. A kind of heat that frightened me. I glanced outside and he was looking at the door, straight at me.

"I can't do this," I said, opening the door all the way. "I can't let myself become attached to anything." Okita chuckled and walked over to me. He flicked me in the forehead lightly and I glared at him.

"You need to allow yourself to be attached to something. Otherwise, what is there worth living for?" he asked. He brushed some of my bangs out of my face, but since my hair was so short they fell back into place. "Allow me into that heart of yours. You deserve to have happiness in your life. Allow me to be your happiness." His words warmed me and his touch made the world seem to melt away. I didn't want to admit it, but right then, I wouldn't have minded his proposal. He turned and began walking away from me when I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I…I will try," I said. Okita turned around and pulled me into his arms. This time I didn't fight it. If felt right to be in his embrace. A sound broke the moment and we both looked over. Chizuru was standing there, a bowl on the ground and surprise in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said cleaning up quickly. Okita was looking at her with a solemn expression. "Excuse me." Okita's expression didn't change until she was out of view and a strange feeling entered my emotions. It wasn't quite anger, but it was not a pleasant feeling. The look Okita gave Chizuru was one I had seen childhood lovers exchange when there was pity involved. Was Okita infatuated with Chizuru as well? I stepped away from him and his attention returned to me.

"It's late, you should return to your room," I said flatly. Okita looked shocked for a moment, but merely nodded and walked away. When he was out of sight I walked back into the courtyard and picked up my katana. In my head were many questions. Did Okita love me, or pity me? What was it about Chizuru that had all the men here infatuated with her? When was my father going to strike? And most importantly, could I love a man who was most likely in love with another?

**A/N: Just a heads up, this story will start to wrap up in the next few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few days were filled with confusion and heartache. I would many times spend free time with Okita, but he always seemed distant. Chizuru never returned to her training. I would sometimes ask Okita about Chizuru and their relationship and he would just smile at me before going back to staring at the sky. He asked me to allow him into my heart, so why wasn't he returning the favor? Now that he was in my heart, he seemed to dig himself deeper and deeper into it, without even saying a word. His presence cast some sort of spell over me that I could not explain. It broke my heart every time he met Chizuru's eyes and they would seem to share their own moment. On a bright spring day I was sitting on my usual rock by the pond. I heard Okita walk toward me, but I didn't glance at him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I shook him off slightly.

"Is something bothering you Akita?" he asked without much surprise in his voice.

"I just need time to think," I replied quietly. I looked at him and he was just staring at me with those caring emerald eyes. He seemed to be seeing through me and into my core. I got up and headed toward my room without a word, attempting to avoid his eyes. Closing the door I almost felt tears in my eyes. What was this man doing to me? Was this how my mother felt when my father looked at her?

I heard coughing from the outside and got up curiously, glancing out the door. Okita was doubled over with his hand over his mouth. I rushed to his side before I even knew what my body was doing. I put my hand on his back and my other hand on his arm gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern dripping from my voice. He stood up and balled his hand into a fist before I could see it and smiled at me.

"Nothing, it's just a cold," he replied. I sighed, feeling foolish until I looked at his hand. Blood was dripping from the cracks of his fingers and I felt my heart tear inside my chest.

"You have the illness…" I said in disbelief. Anger grew within me and I drew my katana, pointing it toward him. "How could you do this to me? You cause me to open myself to you and you're dying? How is that fair?"

"At least you know your secrets are safe with me," he joked. This only made me more frustrated and it wrenched at my heart.

"You can't just force yourself into my heart like that. I knew I should have left before things got this complicated," I growled.

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal," he said crossing his arms.

"My mother died from the illness!" I shouted. Shock was evident across his face like I had slapped him. He let his hands fall to his sides and walked toward me, pushing my katana down.

"Tell me about it," he said gently.

"Why should I?" I spat back.

"Show me the pain I am causing you." I took a deep breath and admitted defeat. I could not resist him when he stared at me in such a manor. I sheathed my katana and sat cross-legged on the ground. Okita followed suit next to me and I stared at my hands in my lap.

"My mother was nothing like my father. She had a kind heart. Once a month my father would allow me to spend the day with her. Many times I just stayed in bed near her and rested while she tended my wounds. I always regretted not being able to do more with her, but my father…I treasured those days and I loved my mother with all my heart. She was my only friend," I explained. "Father adored her. When she was around he wouldn't be so tough on me. That's why he insisted that she stay inside while we trained.

"Mother got the sickness during the summer of my fifteenth year. On our days we would simply rest together or I would brush her hair. The training was usually shortened while Father tended to Mother during the night. When she got much worse Father would not leave her bedside. I was forbidden to enter the room so I watched my mother die from a distance.

"After Mother died, Father remained in mourning for weeks. I was conflicted with myself. I could not determine if I was happy I had a reprieve from the harsh training or sad that I had lost my only friend and my only light in a dark world. Once my father was finished mourning, the training was harder and more painful." Once I was finished there was only silence from both of us.

"Please don't make me go through that pain again," I asked. I looked up at him and he pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't understand. I will not put you through that again. I'm sorry," he said. I knew then I could not stay. I got up and ran out, not caring whether I had permission or not. I stopped in the middle of the road, taking a moment to breathe. This is why I can never get attached to anything. You can't lose anything if you have nothing to lose. I stood up and my eyes grew wide.

"Don't die from this Akita," my father whispered in my ear behind me. I touched the blade protruding from my torso and gasped when it was removed. I fell to my knees and the last sound I heard was a scream. The last sight I had was of my father walking away from me with a grin on his face.

**A/N: I know this chapter seemed a little rushed, but there really was no way around it. There's not a good way to fill the space.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The first thing I thought of when I came too was, "Great, this is going to scar." I found myself back in my room as I sat up. I winced as pain shot through my spine and I looked down to find my wounds tended to. I guess it was to be expected. I had lived there for almost three weeks and someone was bound to give a damn about me in that span of time. I already knew Okita did. I sighed and stood up, using my katana to help me regain my balance. Moonlight forced its way into the room as I opened the door. It was high in the night sky so I assumed it was fairly late. I put my katana in my sash and put one hand gently on my wound.

"Where are you going?" I nearly jumped in surprise, but instead I just turned to see Saito leaning against the wall.

"Away. I have stayed her far longer than intended," I replied plainly.

"You're wounded," he said. I couldn't tell what he was doing. His face gave nothing away and his tone was flat.

"A very astute observation," I commented. I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me." He didn't loosen his grip. I met his eyes and was greeted by a determined gaze. What was he doing? I drew my katana and slashed at his arm. He merely let go and moved out of the blade's path. "I will not miss twice." I kept my katana out for emphasis as I began to walk again. He stood in front of me and stopped me with his own blade.

"If you wish to leave, you must get past me first," he said. I growled in annoyance and backed up a pace or too, readying my stance. He made the first move and I reacted, but my movements were so much slower than usual. The pain that came from each movement caused me to remain on the defensive. I hated the defensive. I was given an opening and I took it, but my timing was off. He moved out of the way and I felt the sting of his blade across my shoulders. I gasped and lost my balance, falling. I managed to catch myself with my arms, but the pain was too intense. I coughed and fell to my side with my hand on my wound. A sad sight I must have been.

I heard Saito sheath his blade and kneel next to me. He put his hand on my arm, but I could no longer move. The pain was turning the world red. I looked up to him and his face was still giving me nothing, but his eyes held compassion. This caused me great confusion. I had not even spoken to Saito since the night I met him. He lifted me up gently after it was apparent I was not going to get up myself.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. My voice remained strong even through the pain. I was tired of having weak moments in front of these warriors.

"I have been watching you since you first arrived here. I was captivated by your strength and even your weaknesses." He paused and looked at me while he continued to walk. "Do you realize what I'm saying?"

"Of course I realize," I replied, hiding my shock. I wasn't sure whether to be concerned or flattered. He walked into my room and set me down on the bed. I sat up as he knelt next to me, leaning against the wall.

"The days you spent with Okita were difficult to watch and after a few I began to stop watching you. When I saw you run out I followed you. And then I saw what that man did. It was difficult to allow him to just walk away, but you needed to be treated." I took this man's words in and felt my chest tighten. His sincerity caught me like a fish to a line. It was then I realized my only true weakness; my adoration for these men with whom I shared a home with. I reached over and took his hand in mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. His hand was warm and gentle against my bare arm. I felt secure for the first time since my mother died. Okita didn't even make me feel this way. I glanced up at him and saw him looking at me. He bent his head down towards mine slowly and our lips met. He was gentle and passionate, but it seemed different than kissing Okita. It was like the kiss was actually meant for me and me alone. When it ended I felt a strange sensation of disappointment, another feeling I didn't get with Okita. Despite that fact, I smiled at him.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile," he said with a little smirk. I lost my smile for a moment as I realized he was correct. I hadn't smiled, even with Okita. I looked out the small window at the stars and tried to think of the last time I smiled. The time I could think of was the fall of my fifteenth year. The last day I was allowed with Mother. I looked back at Saito and couldn't help but smile. His head was against the wall and he was fast asleep. It was then I realized I was truly happy. The ache in my torso reminded me that, if I wanted to remain happy, my father would have to be dealt with. Permanently.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the final chapter of Crossing Swords! I plan on starting another story after this one, but with a different anime. Any animes you guys would really like to see me use?**


	10. Chapter 10: Final Chapter

**Chapter 10**

When the sun shone through the window signaling the morning I woke. Saito was still sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders. My wound continued to ache, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. My father always taught me that pain was only a weakness, nothing more. I attempted to get up without alerting Saito, but it was apparent that he was already awake when he squeezed my arm lightly. I looked at him and met his eyes.

"Where are you planning on going?" he asked calmly.

"To walk around," I replied simply. He nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to me and although I didn't need the help, I allowed him to pull me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist to help support me and I tried to hide my annoyance. He was trying to be kind, but it was irritating to be helped when I didn't need it. We walked out of the room and Chizuru looked over, blinking and staring like an idiot. Even though I was no longer with Okita, I still held a slight disdain for her.

"Where do you wish to go?" Saito asked, looking at me. I merely shrugged. He would insist I stayed if I told him I wished to leave to confront my father. That's what smart people would do. He led me to the room everyone dined in. He helped me sit before sitting next to me. Sano, Nagakura, and Heisuke were already in the room and just stared as we walked in.

"You two…?" Heisuke began in confusion. Saito only nodded as Okita, Hijikata, and Kondou entered and took their seats and Chizuru walked in last. I ate staring off into space, but Saito ate silently anyway so it didn't matter. My father was most likely waiting for me outside. I wasn't sure what his main goal was, but I had a strong feeling I wasn't going to like the end result. When I finished my meal I got up before Saito could attempt to assist me. I walked back to my room and grabbed my katana. I wasn't sure how this battle was going to turn out, but someone would not be getting up afterwards.

As I headed out Okita was standing at my doorway. "You're going to go out there again so soon after being wounded?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"What I do with my life is none of your concern. If you really want to help me you'll keep Saito occupied while I clean up my own mess," I replied.

"I can do that, but you have to promise me one thing," he said stepping toward me.

"And what is that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me.

"Come back alive." I was shocked momentarily, but I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and shook his hand, feeling a hug would be too weird right now. He walked away, assumingly toward where Saito was and I walked off the grounds. My father was in the crowd grinning at me. He began to walk away and I followed. I could feel my body shake with ever step, but I couldn't afford to break down again. This needed to end and I needed to be the one to end it. He led me to a small grassy area behind a building and drew his katana.

"It's time to come home Akita," he said. I drew my own katana, wishing I didn't have the wound in my stomach. It would do nothing but slow me down.

"Leave now and we won't have to do this," I shot back. He may have viewed it as taunting, but I was attempting to show my sincerity through my words. I didn't want to kill him. He was still my father and even after all the horrible things he did to me, he still trained me to be who I am today.

"I can't do that Akita. You're all I have left. I'm not letting you go," he replied. I stood, shocked, as he charged at me. I blocked his blade with my own, forcing him back.

"You can't honestly believe that. All the horrid things you did to me. That can't be your version of showing you care, I saw how you tended to Mother," I shouted.

"Foolish girl," he replied. He charged again and I dodged, but just barely. He was still as fast as I remember. A quick jab of his blade caught me off guard and slashed open my left side. After all the years I spent with him, I never wondered what I was to him. Was I his daughter, or was I Mother's daughter? Did he honestly care for me? I attempted to keep my head clear in order to watch his movements. He always attacked in a pattern, but he possessed several patterns. I needed to figure out which pattern he was using or I would have to remain on the defensive.

He slashed upward and I jumped back before he cut off my arm. I dropped to a crouching position and slashed at his ankles. His timing was better than mine as he stepped on my katana and stabbed downward. I moved out of the way, but he did cut the side of my neck where it met my shoulder. I slid my katana out from under his foot and rolled backwards, getting to my feet as soon as I could. A few people had heard the commotion and were watching us.

He slashed sideways and I flipped my katana in my hand in order to block his blow. His fist connected with my wound and I coughed, doubling back. I spit blood out and ducked when he swung at my head. I stabbed forward and caught the side of his leg, giving my katana the blood it has been craving. Father stumbled back, obviously not expecting to get hit. I realized then what I had to do. I stood up and charged at him. He chuckled and thrust his katana forward, catching me in my shoulder. I didn't waver and allowed myself to bring the katana deeper into my body while pushing my own into his belly. He looked shocked and coughed up blood, falling backward. I pulled my katana out of him and aimed it down directly over his heart.

"I knew one day you would bring me down," he said with a smile.

"Was all of this worth it?" I asked. "Was this worth all the pain you caused me?"

"You're stronger than I had ever imagined. For this I can't help but be proud of you. I couldn't protect your older brother from his death and I was too soft with him. He never learned to protect himself." I pushed my sword into his skin slightly, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"I never had a brother," I said. He simply shook his head.

"His name was Keikou. He was ten when he died and you were only two. We didn't expect you to remember him. I couldn't let you suffer the same fate he did," Father explained. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and roll down my face. "Did you honestly think that a father would be able to not love his child?"

"You're lying!" I screamed. My hand holding my katana trembled so much that he could probably feel it. His eyes changed to an expression of malice and he laughed.

"You're absolutely right. I am." In all the talking I never noticed him raise his katana. It entered my body through the side and traveled diagonally upwards. "Keikou did exist, true, but you are not my daughter. You are merely the result of a spell of poor judgment my darling wife had." My tears of pity turned to tears of rage and pain as I pushed my sword through his chest. His hand fell from his katana but his katana did not fall from my body. I stumbled away, dropping my katana and dropping to my knees. It was over. The man I called my father was dead. My vision was beginning to blur and I could faintly hear footsteps coming toward me. A gentle hand touched my back, supporting my weight and then I felt the katana being pulled out of my side.

"You promised me you'd come back alive," Okita said with an urgent voice. I heard various other voices murmuring. Glancing around I saw the entire Shinsengumi unit surrounding me, Okita crouched next to me and Saito holding me.

"So I did," I replied with a smile before I closed my eyes and heard nothing else.

**A/N: Final chapter completed! Now, I have a few options. I've been debating whether to re-write the story is Saito's POV, make an after story one shot, or just start a new story all together. All the feedback has been much appreciated and I'm sorry the fight scene was lame. I'm not very good at writing them.**


End file.
